All I Want Is You
by CarcinogenRush
Summary: Hatohru... They're acquaintances, yes, but what happens when they begin to spend time with each other? Could it be...? Read, enjoy, review!
1. Laundry

**A/N:****Hello, pets. I have decided to re-write the first few chapters. I hope y'all don't mind, but the short choppiness is bugging mee! Review! Give me love! :3**

**Laundry**

She hummed as she took the laundry down. It was sunny out; beautiful. Still humming, she entered the house, the basket balancing precariously on her hip. Wobbling, she turned slowly on her foot and shut the door. Voices rose from the main room and she quietly slid the door separating the kitchen and the main room open.

"Tohru, pet!" Shigure cried warmly. "My little flower, hard at work!"

"Hello, Shigure," she smiled, moving the basket of laundry to her other hip. "Oh, Ayame, hello to you, too!"

"Oh, Shii, you're so _lucky_," Ayame drawled. "No one ever cleans my house. It's a _mess_."

Chuckling to herself, Tohru exited quietly as the two men bantered. She rounded the corner and promptly bumped into Hatori. "Excuse me, I'm sorry," she muttered, turning fuchsia and scurrying up the stairs. Hatori stared after her, confusion written on his face.

"Is Miss Honda alright?" he asked, cutting through his cousins' discussion. "She seemed rather..flustered."

"Did she?" Shigure asked in surprise. "She was quite alright just a minute ago."

"Hatori, you dirty man, what did you do to he-ow!" Ayame cried as Hatori cuffed his head. "You're so touchy, Ha'ri, I just asked a simple question!"

"Keep them to yourself," he growled darkly.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Tohru sang to herself as she folded the laundry into separate piles. Oh, why did she have to feel like such a child around Hatori? She wanted nothing more than to prove how mature and adult she was. Whenever she tried, though, she just wound up looking more childish than ever. "Oh, I give up," she said, putting away her clothes and walking down to Yuki's room. "Yuki, are you in here?"

"Come in, Miss Honda," he called.

"I just wanted to give you your laundry," she said, holding up the neat pile. "Where would you like me to put them?"

"You can just set them on the dresser, Miss Honda. Thank you," he said, smiling. "I thought I heard my brother's voice. Is he here?"

"Yes, and so is Hatori," Tohru said, gently placing the clothing on his dresser top. "They'll be here for a while, if you want to go say hello." With a smile, she left, heading down towards Kyo's room. "Kyo?" she asked with a little knock. After waiting for a moment, she left the clothes outside of his door and headed downstairs.

"All we're saying, Ha'ri, is that if you want her, go _after_ her. She won't wait around for forever!" Shigure said.

"Shii is right, Ha'ri!" Ayame crooned. "Ask her out. Give her a little smooch. _Something_!"

Heart sinking, Tohru knocked on Shigure's office door. "Shigure, I've got your laundry all finished up," she said, entering. "Where do you want it?"

"Oh, on the chair is just fine," he said, flashing her a grin.

"Alright," she said, setting them down and backing out, avoiding eye contact with Hatori. "Dinner is at six, if you all want to stay and eat with us."

Why wouldn't she look at him? He watched as she backed out of the room, pointedly avoiding his eyes. What if she had heard them talking about her? And what if she felt awkward around him now? He sighed, settling lower in his chair as Ayame and Shigure bantered. He was going to have to figure this out, and soon.

"Hatori, you look like such a grump," Shigure complained, shaking him by the shoulders. "Cheer up! Smile for once, instead of frowning."

"I'm not frowning," he said. "And I'm not a grump. Ayame, are you almost ready?"

"No, we're staying for dinner!" he cried, grinning. "Maybe you can make a move then?"

"Stop it," Hatori said, standing.

"Where are you going?"

"I need fresh air," he snapped.

* * *

She heard the door slide open behind her as she hung up the dripping laundry. Turning slightly, she glanced through her peripheral vision, then swallowed hard as she realized that it was Hatori. Silently, she continued to hang up the laundry. She didn't trust her voice not to crack or betray emotion. He cleared his throat several times, watching her movements. There had to be some way to break the tension..

Without saying anything, she picked up her empty laundry basket and walked past him, briefly meeting his eyes. He rolled himself up onto the balls of his feet and shoved his hands into his pockets in frustration, looking up towards the sky. What had caused the sudden change in her behavior towards him? With a last sigh, he turned and walked back inside.

"Come on, Ayame, we need to be heading back," he said, his tone hard.

"But Ha'ri," Ayame whined. He quickly stopped at the churlish face Hatori wore. "See you tomorrow, Shii, Tohru!"

"Bye!" Shigure said, waving as they disappeared .

Too late, Tohru muttered her own goodbye, disappointment coloring her tone.

"Don't worry," Shigure said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "They'll be back. We can't seem to get rid of them, eh?"

**A/N: Alright, there it is. What did you guys think of it? Reviews are like gold, so keep 'em comin'! Love you alllll! **


	2. A Night Alone

**A/N: I have decided that these will not be little drabbles. I get bored easily, and I'd prefer to write a real storyyy. So…enjoy longer chapters =]**

**Disclaimer: Not mine…*sniff* Natsuki Takaya owns all of this..

* * *

**

**A Night Alone**

"Tohru," Shigure said, entering the kitchen, "I'm afraid we won't be here for dinner tonight. That is, Yuki, Kyou and I." He leaned against the wall and watched as her nimble fingers deftly rolled sushi.

"What's that? Oh, alright. Can I ask why?" she asked, wiping her hands on a towel and looking up at him.

"We've been summoned to the main house," he responded. "It's all quite sudden, but alas, we cannot say no."

"Oh, ohkay!" she said, smiling. "Well, this sushi should keep for the morning, or at least as a midnight snack for an author," she continued, directing a warm smile at Shigure. _I wish he'd told me sooner…_ she thought. _Now I have to be here all alone._

"Tohru, pet, you're too good to me," he said, ruffling her hair. Turning pink, she smiled.

"_You're_ too good to _me," _she corrected. "Now go on, go get ready. I know that Akito does not like to be kept waiting."

* * *

She sat in the main room, trying to concentrate on her homework. Every few minutes, she would shoot a nervous glance towards the windows, towards the door, towards the hallway. What if someone was hiding in the house?

_Calm down, Tohru, you're being silly!_ she silently scolded herself. _Working yourself into a tizzy about nothing!_

Sighing, she stood and walked to the kitchen, her stomach grumbling. Just as she reached into the refrigerator, the phone rang, eliciting a scream. Trying to get her breath, she answered.

"H-hello?" she asked, her heart racing.

"Miss Honda?"

"Uh-uhm…yes?" she asked, voice still breathy.

"Do you know who this is?"

"I-of course!" she cried, "why wouldn't I?"

"You don't, do you?" The voice on the other line sounded amused.

"No.." she said, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"It's Hatori, Miss Honda."

"Hatori! Oh, hi! I'm so sorry, you sounded so much like Yuki, but then I couldn't be sure and so I didn't want to guess and be wrong and-why are you calling? Is everything alright? No one is hurt, are they? Has Shigure-,"

"Miss Honda," he cut her off, "everyone is fine, and no one is hurt. I was just calling to check up on you. Shigure is off with Ayame, and Yuki and Kyou have been sullen all night. I thought I'd assuage their worries. Are you alright? You sound…frightened."

"Oh, yes, I'm fine!"she said. "I have an ability to scare myself when I'm home alone, no worries! Do you…uhm…are they coming home tonight?" She tried not to sound too hopeful, but her voice was transparent.

"Not tonight, I'm afraid," Hatori said, trying to suppress a smile. He could hear the emotions in her voice. "Here's what I want you to do, ohkay? Just listen and follow my instructions. Go to the main door and lock it."

"Alright," she said, clutching the phone to her ear as she did so. "Now what?"

"Lock the back door, make sure there are no kitchen appliances on or candles burning, turn the lights off, and go to your room. That way, you cannot scare yourself further," he said, his voice gentle. He could hear a bit of noise, and then a patter of feet as she raced up the stairs.

"Done," she said breathlessly. "Thank you. And tell the boys to behave."

"Good night, Miss Honda," Hatori said, placing the phone back in its cradle.

"Who was that?" Shigure asked curiously. Hatori jumped and spun around, glaring at Shigure, who lounged lazily on the settee.

"Etsuko. She had a question about a file, and I was informing her of the answer." Without saying anything else, he brushed past his cousin and into the dining room.

"Etsuko. Ohkay," Shigure said, a smirk tugging at his lips.

* * *

She tugged the covers around her body tightly, peeking over the tops. This was why she could not be left alone. When her mind was left to wander, chaos ensued. Within ten minutes, twenty different scenarios would be created, each more terrifying than the last. The house caught on fire; a robber broke in; a serial killer was on the loose; Shigure, Kyou and Yuki had abandoned her..the list went on.

Finally, she fell into a fitful sleep. Several times, she jolted awake and lay there, staring up at the ceiling. _Sleep, Tohru, sleep! _After several minutes passed, she sat up, letting out a small, frustrated noise.

"I just want an hour," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes and slipping back down into the mess of blankets. "Just an hour…"

* * *

"Shh, Shigure! She's gonna think someone is breaking in!" Kyou hissed, glaring at his clumsy cousin. Shigure straightened himself and looked at defiantly at Kyou.

"You make it seem as though I'm being loud!" he cried out.

"Shh!" Yuki and Kyou cried. "Don't wake he-,"

"ROBBER!" she screamed, rounding the corner and flashing down the stairs.

"Too late," Yuki muttered.

"ROB-you're back! Then there isn't a robber. Oh, thank goodness!" she cried, relaxing a bit. "I was certain a robber couldn't get in; I mean, how could he? I followed Hatori's instructions perfectly! But then I heard this crash, and yelling, and I..thought…," she trailed off, turning pink.

"Hatori's instructions?" Yuki asked curiously. "Miss Honda, what do you mean?"

"He..he called last night. Didn't he tell you?" she asked, staring at the three men shaking their heads. "He called to check in. It was very sweet. Shigure was with Ayame, and he said you two were being sullen, so he said he'd called to agage their worries.."

"Assuage," Shigure corrected.

"Oh, yes, assuage," she said, "Anyways, I was panicking-you know how I do that- and so he told me to lock the doors and go upstairs…" Shigure regarded her, tracing his mouth with one long finger.

_What is he up to?_ he wondered silently, staring at Tohru. _And why did he lie about it?

* * *

_

"Sources tell me that it was not, in fact, Etsuko that you were talking to on Sunday," Shigure said, entering Hatori's office.

"You know, civilized people knock before entering," Hatori said flatly, not looking up from the medical journal he was reading.

"Since when do you consider me civilized? And you're avoiding my statement," he pointed out.

"What statement?" Hatori asked, still reading the journal.

"It wasn't Etsuko that you were talking to on the phone!" Shigure cried impatiently.

"Shigure," Hatori said, finally looking up and taking off his glasses, "I do not have time for you games. Believe what you will."

"So you're going to tell me that it wasn't Tohru that you called?" he asked slyly, smirking as Hatori tensed.

"No," Hatori said shortly. "If you don't mind, I have work to do." He rose and walked to the door, standing by it. "Out."

"Alright, alright, I can see when I'm not wanted," Shigure said, adopting a whine. "Oh, and Ha'ri?"

"What?" he said in a voice that made it clear he didn't care.

"Tohru says that it was very sweet of you to call." A second too late, Hatori launched a pillow at the door. It snapped shut as the pillow made contact.

"Shigure," he growled. _She thought it was sweet?

* * *

_

**A/N: Woo! I like the long chapters much better. I need to figure out my plot line, though, so if sometimes they seem like fillers….they probably are. R&R!**


	3. Birthday Tears

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I really appreciate it =] College is on break..and I didn't get to go home =[ So. I'll be spending my time writing instead..read, enjoy, review!**

**I don't own Fruits Basket…sad as that is..

* * *

**

**Birthday Tears**

"Miss Honda, what's all this?" Yuki asked, walking into the kitchen where Tohru stood, packing food into a basket.

"Oh, Yuki, hi! Well, uhm, today is mom's birthday, so I was going to spend it with her," she replied, smiling.

"By yourself?" he asked curiously.

"Well, Uo and Hana were supposed to come, but they both ended up being unable, so..I thought I would just pop in and say hello, maybe share lunch with her. I've never gone by myself before, but it can't be much different," she said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Yuki watched closely as she closed the basket and buttoned up her jacket. "You're welcome to join me, but don't feel obligated to." She picked up the basket and slipped into her shoes. "I won't be home for lunch. There is some domburi with oyakodon in the refrigerator. It will need to be heated up, but it's all set for you."

"Thank you, Miss Honda," Yuki murmured, watching her slip through the door. _She can't go by herself,_ Yuki thought as he absentmindedly watched her walk down the road. _It isn't right…

* * *

_

"Answer the phone for me, will you, Shigure?" Hatori asked from the other room.

"What am I, your butler? Why can't you answer it?" Shigure whined from the couch he was comfortably laying on.

"Because I'm in the _shower_, idiot. Answer!" Hatori said, spitting out the shampoo that ran down his cheek and into his mouth. _Ugh._

"Yes, yes, fine. But you will owe me," Shigure informed him. "Sohma Hatori answering service, how can I help you? Oh, Yuki, hel-oh, I see. Mmhmm…alright…where? Right. Mm, byebye!"

"Yuki?" Hatori asked as he walked out of the bathroom, toweling his hair. "What did he want?"

"It seems today is Honda Kyoko's birthday. Tohru has gone to celebrate it…by herself," Shigure said grimly. "According to Yuki, Uo and Hana were unable to accompany Tohru today."

"I see," Hatori said, shrugging into his shirt and vest.

"Yes..and she's never celebrated it by herself before..Yuki is worried for her."

"Well…why don't _we_ go celebrate it with her?" Hatori suggested. "That way, she wouldn't have to be alone, and…" He trailed off, blushing, as Shigure stared at him. "What is that look for?" he snapped.

"I never realized how much you cared for our flower before…calling to make sure she is ohkay, keeping company so she is not alone…could raise some speculation," Shigure said slyly.

"She is always there when this family needs her. It's the least we could do to be there for her," Hatori said brusquely, tightening his tie and sweeping past Shigure. "Get in the car."

* * *

"Happy birthday, mom," Tohru said quietly, spreading a blanket on the stone floor in front of the grave and opening her picnic basket. "Uo and Hana couldn't make it today, but they send their wishes, too." Her hands shook a bit as she laid out the food she had prepared. "I'm afraid I over-cooked, but I thought there would be more people to celebrate with," she said, smiling sadly. "I miss you, mom. I wish you could meet the Sohmas."

"There she is," Yuki whispered as they pulled up to the temple. They stood silently for a minute, staring as the small figure bowed her head, lips moving.

"Is she praying?" Shigure asked. "Or…oh, no. She's not praying…she…she's _crying_," he said as her shoulders began to shake.

"Then why are we all still standing here?" Hatori asked, marching forward, Yuki and Shigure following closely behind.

They made their way quietly, so as not to disturb Tohru. She held her hands clasped tightly in her lap, head bowed, hair hiding her face. Soft murmurs could be heard from her.

"Miss Honda?" Hatori asked softly, resting a gentle hand on her delicate shoulder. Her head snapped up and she stared at him, her blue eyes pooling.

"H-Hatori," she said, her voice shaking. Hastily, she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Shigure..Yuki? W-what…?"

"Happy birthday, Honda Kyoko," the three men said, bowing to her grave.

"May we join you?" Yuki asked, coming to Tohru's side. She nodded, wiping the last of her tears.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking at all of them; her gaze came to rest on Hatori's sharp green eyes. His eyes softened as he locked eyes with the sad girl in front of him.

"Anytime," he murmured. She took a shuddering breath and then said,

"Well, mom, here they are. You remember Yuki, I'm sure? And this is Sohma Shigure and Sohma Hatori, Yuki's cousins. Shigure is an author, and Hatori is a doctor! They all take such good care of me." She smiled genuinely this time, sharing it with the three men standing around her. "Would you like to share her birthday meal with me?"she asked hopefully as she pulled the food out and spread it on the blanket.

"We would love to, Tohru," Shigure said, sitting beside her. Hatori came to rest on her other side, and Yuki, on Hatori's left.

"Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu!" they said in unison.

* * *

"Are you coming back to the house for dinner, Hatori?" Tohru asked as they walked back towards the car.

"I don't think so," he said, climbing into the driver's side. "I have-,"

"-Nothing to do, Ha'ri. It's Saturday. Live a little, eat some good food. Tohru's making Okonomiyaki. I know it's your favorite," Shigure needled.

"I…," he trailed off, and then looked in the rearview mirror, where Tohru sat, staring hopefully. "I guess I can for a little while," he conceded, inwardly smiling as Tohru's face broke into a smile.

"That's a good sport!" Shigure cried, clapping Hatori on the shoulder.

"_Don't_ make me regret this, Shii," he warned, granting him a sidelong glare.

"How _could_ you? Okonomiyaki will be served…you'll be in the company of a lovely flower, me, and Yuki..you'll get _out_ of that stuffy little office you live in..it'll be great!"

"I happen to like that stuffy little office," he muttered, coming to a stop in front of Shigure's house.

"Pish posh," Shigure said, clambering out of the car. "Enjoy a night away."

"It really will be fun," Tohru said, sidling up to Hatori, "promise!"

* * *

He would never in a million years admit it to Shigure, but he had rather enjoyed himself at dinner. A smile tugged at his lips as bid them all a good night, relishing in the bright smile Tohru aimed at him.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Tohru said, handing Hatori a container, "I know it's your favorite, so I thought you could take some back with you..Shigure told me that you don't eat properly," she added, giggling nervously. She handed it to him, taking care to avoid hand contact. The last thing she needed was to turn red in front of him.

"Thank you, Tohru," Hatori said warmly.

"Of..of course," she replied. "Drive safely!"

"I'll walk you out," Shigure said, casting Hatori an odd look. He followed him out to the car and leaned up against the driver's door, smirking.

"What, Shigure?" Hatori asked with a sigh. "I have to get back."

"You have feelings for her."

"Move, Shigure," Hatori said. "I don't have time for your childish antics." _Am I that obvious..?_

"Fine, fine," Shigure said loftily, moving away from the car. "But I'd act fast; a gem like her can get snatched up easily."

* * *

**A/N: Waaaaayeeell? Did y'all enjoy it? I hope so. I can see all of this going through my mind, so I hope you all can picture it happening too. On several notes, "****domburi with oyakodon," is a rice bowl with egg and chicken, "****Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu!" means happy birthday, and "Okonomiyaki," is a pancake/pizza with whatever toppings you want. **


	4. Scary Tea Time

**AN: I know that Halloween already passed, but this one has to do with Halloween anyways, because it looked so cute in my head when I wrote it! So…enjoy, review, the whole deal! And thanks to everyone who put my story on alert and favorited it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba!

* * *

**

**Scary Tea Time**

"I'm not scared, Tohru, are _you_ scared?" Momiji whispered, his eyes glued to the television screen.

"No! Nope, not at all!" she cried, peeking through her fingers.

"Good. I'm so glad that you came to watch scary movies with me," he said. "Akito won't let us dress up and go around," he added in a whine. "And you'll spend the night?"

"Mmhmm! I'm all ready," she said, eyes still hidden. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! Someone is on the outside of her shower!"

They watched with rapt attention as a shadowy figure loomed on the other side of the shower curtain and threw it open, knife in hand. Just as she screamed, the door behind Tohru and Momiji flew open.

"AHH!" they screamed, whipping around.

"Oh, Hatori," Tohru said breathlessly, pressing her hand to her rapidly beating heart.

"Ha'_ri_," Momiji complained, " you scared us!"

"That's what you get for watch these movies," Hatori said calmly, suppressing a smile at the wild look on Tohru's face; her cerulean eyes were wide, cheeks rosy. "What are you _watching?_"

"_Psycho!" _Momiji declared proudly. "Tohru's never seen a scary movie before!"

_There's probably a reason for that,_ Hatori thought wryly. Aloud, he said, "And what are all of these? _The Omen…The Haunting of Molly Hartley…The Covenant…_do you ever intend to sleep again?"

"Oh, I've seen scary movies before, they don't scare me!" the rabbit said, puffing up his chest.

"I was asking Miss Honda," Hatori stated, his eyes twinkling.

"I'll be able to sleep! I'm not scared, rea-ooh!" she squeaked as a scream emitted from the television. "Heh…"

"Well, don't let me keep you from your movies. I just came in for a file," he said, still suppressing a smile. "And Momiji-try not to scare Miss Honda too much."

* * *

Watching scary movies was probably one of the worst decisions she'd ever made. She lay in the dark room, eyes wide open. Every creak was a robber, every movement, a ghost or a demon. The silence was deafening to her.

"Oh, I can't do this!" she cried, sitting up and slipping her slippers on. "I'll just go see if he has any tea."

She shuffled down the dark hallway of Hatori's house, careful not to wake Momiji as she exited the room. The light was on when she entered the kitchen, she noted in relief. Darkness left the mind to wander. She set to work, heating water up and getting tea out.

"Miss Honda?" Hatori asked, entering the kitchen in pajama pants and the button-up he'd worn earlier, now wrinkled. She jumped and turned around.

"Hatori! What are you doing up? Would you like some tea?" she asked, her voice strained with fright. He let out a little chuckle.

"I'm sorry if I've frightened you," he said, leaning up against the doorway. "Tea would be nice, thank you."

"Oh, I'm not frightened!" she lied, turning back around to finish the tea. She brought the cups to the table. "Your tea is ready," she added, sitting at the table. He came to join her, sitting across from her. "Is everything ohkay?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, sipping.

"Well, it's two in the morning," she informed him. "Is there a reason you are awake?" She peered at him curiously, concern in her eyes.

"Insomnia," Hatori shrugged. "I get bouts of it every now and again. Why are _you_ awake?"

"Oh…I just…couldn't sleep," she said, staring at her tea.

"You _are_ scared, aren't you?"

"Terrified," she admitted. "But Momiji wanted to watch the movies so much, and I was the only one that would watch, probably because I didn't know what I was getting myself into, and…oh…," she sighed, "now I'm scared. Its ohkay though, because Momiji had fun…" They fell into silence for a bit, sipping their tea in a comfortable quiet.

"You care about him quite a bit, don't you?"

"Momiji? Mhmm! He's like the little brother I never had. I was always so jealous of Hana having a little brother. But…I care about all of you a whole lot. You're…I consider you all my family…silly, huh?" she asked, rising and washing her teacup.

"It's not silly, Miss Honda. You are part of the family." He set his cup on the counter. "Leave those. They'll be there in the morning still, hm? You should get some sleep."

"Are you sure?" she asked, turning the water off.

"Yes. Come on." He turned the kitchen light off, enveloping them in darkness.

"Hatori?" she whispered, eyes wide as she tried to look through the dark. "Where are you?"

"Right here," he said. She moved forward, still unable to see, and bumped into the table.

"Oof, ow!" she hissed as a stinging pain ran through her hip. She stumbled forward, hand out, until it hit something soft. She felt around for a moment, then realized that it was Hatori's chest. Before she could apologize, her hand became intertwined with his. Her eyes widened. _Thank goodness it's dark,_ she thought as her cheeks burned. "U-uhm.."

"I can't have you getting hurt on my watch," he said flatly, although it sounded as though he was smiling.

"Oh-ohkay..," she said, slightly awed. She followed behind him, enjoying the feeling of her hand in his as they walked along the hallway. They stopped outside of her room. "Thank you," she whispered, staring up at him. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark, and she could see his outline.

"Thanks for the tea," he said, pushing a lock of hair out of her face. She swallowed hard.

"Any..anytime." She inwardly cursed herself for her voice shaking. They stood there for a moment, not speaking.

"Well…good night, Miss Honda," Hatori said quickly, nodding. "Try to get some sleep." He walked down the hallway to his room and disappeared.

"Sleep well," she murmured, watching him go.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo? What did you all thinkkk? I thought it was so CUTE! And Hatori is becoming a bit more personallll =] ** **Huzzah! So…read…review…keep me happy!**


	5. Thanksgiving

**A/N: Hello, all my dear readers! I know I've got this sort of..holiday thing going, first Halloween and now Thanksgiving, but a) I really like holidays, and b) I get to go home for Thanksgiving, and I haven't visited home in three months, so all I think about is Thanksgiving. Going to a college four states away from home will do that to you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket…not mine.. =[

* * *

**

**Thanksgiving**

"I'm curious," Tohru said at dinner one night. "Have you ever heard of the Western-styled Thanksgiving?"

"I believe I've heard of it before, yes. Why do you ask?" Shigure inquired, taking a sip of his miso.

"I want to try it this year. With all of the zodiac, Uo, and Hana," she said brightly. "It seems like such a nice idea. Turkey and stuffing, mashed potatoes…I know it comes close to Niiname-Sai, but we never really celebrate it…so I was thinking maybe a Western tradition…"

"Cooking for 17 people?" Kyou asked. "You think you'll be able to do it?"

"Yes! And besides, I like a cooking challenge. It's fun! So…what do you think, Shigure? It would be on 25th November."

"Mm, I don't see why not," he said with a smile. "If you think you'll be up for it, who am I to say no?"

* * *

She mentally listed all of the preparations as she dusted off the bookcase in Shigure's office. She had quite a few groceries to buy for this dinner, invitations to send out, and much cleaning to focus on. Briefly, she worried that she was getting in over her head, but the shook herself free of the thought. She wanted to do this, and she wouldn't let one thing get in her way.

_He has so much stuff in this office,_ Tohru thought as she cheerfully neatened his papers and files. As soon as she finished, she gathered up the collection of teacups that was gathering in the corner. Passing by his desk, she caught sight of a picture frame on his desk that she hadn't noticed before. It was of Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame, all grinning as they sat in a restaurant, beers in hand. She'd never seen Hatori so loose and happy before. Smiling softly to herself, she exited the office, the teacups balancing precariously in her arms. As soon as she was done washing them, she would go to the store and get groceries.

Pushing the cart around, Tohru looked at her list. There was so much food to get…how on earth would she manage to get it all home? Maybe she could borrow the cart and bring it back the next time she went grocery shopping…

_Oh, but that would be stealing! I can't do that,_ she thought as she lifted a bag of apples into the cart. _I'll just find a way. Maybe I should've asked Yuki and Kyou to come with me..?_

One by one, she checked off the ingredients on her list. The only thing left was finding a turkey. She wasn't sure how big of a turkey she needed, but she guessed about thirty pounds, if she was feeding seventeen people. She meandered over to the meat aisle, checking each turkey until she found the right one. Her hands wrapped around it, and with a grunt, she heaved it up, stumbling backwards into another shopper.

"Oof! Oh, I'm sorry..sir..," she said, turning with difficulty. He lifted the turkey out of her hand and placed it in the cart. "Thank you-Hatori?"

"Miss Honda," he said, not bothering to suppress a smile at the sight of her struggle.

"What are you doing here?" Tohru asked, wiping the condensation from the cold turkey off of her hands.

"The same thing as you, I'm sure. Grocery shopping," he replied. She peered into his cart, filled with soba noodles, pre-packaged sushi, and various snack foods. "Well…as close to groceries as I buy," he amended, following her gaze. "Any reason you're buying enough food to feed a small army?"

"Oh, just…trying something new," she said vaguely. "Hopefully it turns out right."

They resumed walking, now side-by-side. Tohru did her best not to notice how close they walked, but she was not having much luck.

"How do you intend to get this all back to Shigure's?" Hatori asked curiously.

"Hm..I don't know. Take the bus, maybe?" she asked.

"There is not a chance of you making it to the bus carrying fifty pounds of groceries, Miss Honda. Let..let me drive you," he offered.

"I don't want to be a hindrance…"

"It would be more of a hindrance if I had to drive back to the main house worrying about you the entire time," he stated. She stared up at him.

"Well…if you're _sure_…I'm ready to pay now. It should only take a few minutes," she said. _He'd worry about me?_ She fought to keep a silly grin from forming.

"Alright," he said with a nod, moving behind her in line.

They chattered for a few minutes while the customers ahead of them were rung up, pausing only when it was Tohru's turn.

"Hello, dear," the cashier said as Tohru put item after item on the conveyer belt. Hatori chuckled and quickly turned it into a cough. Both women stared at him.

"Sorry..I just…read a funny…joke," he said, pointing at a magazine.

"You liar," Tohru said with a twinkling smile, turning back to watch the groceries being rung up. She missed the shrug of Hatori's broad shoulders.

"How long have you two been together?" the cashier asked lightly, scanning the bread absentmindedly.

"We..we're not..no!" they stuttered, both turning pink.

"You're joking," she said, eyes wide.

"No…?" Hatori said, puzzled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I could have sworn, by the way you two looked at each other, that..oh, forgive me! I didn't mean anything by it," she said, turning red. "I'll just..keep..ringing..up…"

_The way we look at each other..?_ Hatori wondered. _What is she talking about? I don't look at her in any special way..do I?_ He stared at the back of Tohru's head, trying to figure it out.

"Have a good day," the cashier mumbled as Tohru loaded her bags into the cart.

"Thank you," Tohru said with a smile. "You, too. Hatori, I'm going to go start loading the car, ohkay?"

"Sure thing," he said, still lost in his thoughts. The cashier cast one last look between them and shook her head.

_They'll figure it out eventually…

* * *

_

"I'm so excited for lunch today!" Kisa said as she got into Hatori's car and settled between Momiji and Hiro. "I haven't seen sissy in so long."

"This had better be good," Hiro muttered. "Western food is so weird."

"Hiro," Hatori said sternly as he started the car, "I want you to behave. Miss Honda has worked very hard on this meal, and I will not have you spoiling it."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Oh, I _am_ pleased she invited us all. I do so enjoy her cooking," Ayame crooned as he twisted his hair into a tail. "What all is going to be served?"

"A Thanksgiving feast," Hatori said, shrugging. "Although she made sure to include your favorite, Akito, atsu yaki tamago."

"Really?" Akito asked, lifting her eyes to Hatori. "Why?"

"She wanted to make sure everyone would be happy," he said, briefly making eye contact with her. "So please, everyone, be gracious. I'm sure I don't have to tell you twice."

By the time the Sohma family entered the house, the table was groaning under the weight of the dishes. There was everything, ranging from turkey and stuffing to cranberry sauce and potatoes.

"This is how they do it in America," Tohru explained as everyone sat. "This is the day when they gives thanks for family, friends, and harvests. So..everyone enjoy!"

Only after everyone else had dished up servings did she fill her own plate. For quite some time, all that could be heard was the clanking of silverware against plates.

"Tohru," Hatsuharu said, "This is amazing."

"Thank you!" she said, beaming, as everyone murmured and nodded in agreement. "I hope you all have room for dessert..there's apple pie, pumpkin pie, and then, Akito, since I know it's your favorite, I made atsu yaki tamago."

"Happy Thanksgiving," Akito said, raising her cup and sending a rare smile towards Tohru.

* * *

**A/N: ** **I am going home in NINE days! NINE! I cannot waitttt. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Anyone have any suggestions for a chapter between Thanksgiving and Christmas? Read, review, enjoy! :] Oh, and atsu yaki tamago is a sweet omelette, a Japanese dessert.  
**


	6. Kinga Shinnen!

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! It's been so long since we last spoke! But I have reason…ya know college? Yeah, it sucks the soul straight out of you. I was off trying to get a little bit of it back. I know it's quite late, so I've decided to skip over Christmas and go straight to New Years…so..enjoy! Reviews are **_**quite**_** welcome. 3 **

**Kinga Shinnen!**

"Kinga shinnen, Hatori," Tohru whispered, watching herself in the mirror. "No..too impersonal. I hope for the best for you this year. You deserve it! Ooh, _too_ personal. I-Shigure! Hi!"

"Hello, Tohru, little flower. What are you doing?" he asked, standing in her doorway.

"I have a speech to give..and I'm not very good at orating..so I thought I'd practice," she lied, not turning around; she could feel her face warming up from the lie.

"I just wanted to let you know that you're off the hook for dinner tonight. Ayame wants to take us all out! I'll leave so you can pretty yourself up, although you don't need to do anything in the first place," Shigure said, winking as he exited.

She stood examining herself. Blue eyes stared back, her pale face like a moon against the backdrop of her pink walls. Vainly, she pinched her cheeks, trying to get color to rise up, but it was no use. With a sigh, she changed out of her school uniform and into a lavender dress cinched around the middle. It would have to do for the time being; the laundry was still not dry.

* * *

"Now that I have you all here," Ayame said, standing at the foot of the table, "I'm afraid I have bad news. Our dear Hatori has been banned from the New Years merriment this year."

"What? Why?" Hatsuharu asked, sitting up straighter in his seat. "What did he do?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he has made Akito very unhappy..and when Akito is unhappy, everyone is unhappy."

"But then…what will you do for New Years?" Tohru asked quietly. "If Hatori is not allowed…it won't be carrying through tradition."

"If Hatori isn't going to be there, then I don't want to be, either," Momiji said defiantly. "I don't care if it _is_ my year to do the dance!"

Silence fell over the table as the zodiac stared broodingly at the table, thinking. There had to be something that could be done to ensure that Hatori would be included. A New Years without the whole zodiac did not bode good luck for anyone. Didn't Akito know that? And what could Hatori have done that had made her so mad?

"I want Hatori to be with us for New Years," Kisa said sadly. "Can we celebrate it somewhere else, Ayame? Please?"

"Now, Kisa, we don't need Akito angry at the whole family," Shigure said gently, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not fair!" she cried, eyebrows furrowing.

"She's right. There has to be _something_ that can be done, Ayame," Yuki said. "You don't have any ideas?"

"He can just spend the night with Tohru and I," Kyo grumbled. "It's not like she and I are going anywhere."

"That's true!" Tohru said, perking up. "Kyo, I didn't even think of that! What do you think, Ayame? Shigure? Do you think it'd work?"

"It might. Who knew Kyo had a sort of intelligence?" Ayame cried, rubbing the top of Kyo's head. "What brilliance spews from his mouth! What selflessness this boy endures, all for the sake of a thing called family!"

"Calm down, Ayame," a low voice said. "You'll cause another scene."

"Ha'ri!" he cried. "You made it. Good, good! Have a seat!"

"Sorry I'm late," Hatori pardoned himself as he took the seat across from Tohru. "I got tied up with..well, no matter. Have we ordered yet?"

* * *

"I don't see what you're making such a fuss about, Tohru," Kyo said as he stood next to her in the kitchen, elbows deep in a pot filled with rice. "It's just gonna be the three of us."

"We still need to eat, Kyo," Tohru said with a little laugh. "And besides, it's New Years! A time for celebration! Don't you _like_ New Years?"

"It's growin' on me.." he admitted begrudgingly. "I didn't used to like it..but the past few years, it's been ohkay.."

Tohru didn't say anything, just smiled. She knew it was rare for Kyo to talk like this, with no tension or worry of being made fun of. Nimbly, she made the rice balls and set them aside.

"Kyo, I'm leaving out the boiled seaweed with the meal. I know you don't like it, and I wouldn't want it to go to waste. Are there any eating habits of Hatori's that I should know about?" she asked, peering at a traditional cookbook that Shigure had given her for Christmas.

"I don't think so," Kyo said, pulling his arms out of the pot and washing them off. "Ugh, I'm going to feel like rice for a week."

"Stop complaining, Kyo, it builds character," Shigure said, walking in with Yuki following. "We're leaving for the Main House now. Hatori should be here in another hour or two. Try not to destroy my house while I'm gone, Kyo. And don't give Tohru a hard time."

"I'm not gonna," Kyo growled, putting the towel back on the counter and turning his back on the dog. "Where are the fish for the fish cakes?"

"In the refrigerator, top left shelf. Have fun, you two! Try not to get into too much trouble," she said with a twinkly smile. "Kyo, can you grab me the fruit preserves, please? Thank you."

"Look, I gotta go take a shower or something. I have rice in my hair," Kyo said, tugging his orange mop. "Can you handle this without me?"

"Of course," Tohru responded. "Go, before the rice hardens. It's like cement otherwise." She turned back to the fish, humming as she finished her preparations. It would only take a little while for all of the food to cook, and that way, the meal would be fresh for Hatori when he arrived. She glanced at the clock as she cleaned the counters off, wondering if he still thought about the moment outside of her room on Halloween, or if he even remembered.

_You're being silly, Tohru_, she thought to herself. _It was nothing, nothing at all, just a fleeting glance. He was tired, that's all_. It was all that she needed, to convince herself that there was something between them when there was nothing at all. Rolling her eyes, she knelt down, scooping up the excess rice from the floor.

"Would you like some help, Miss Honda?" Hatori asked from the doorway. She stood up quickly, hitting her shoulder on the cutting board jutting out from the counter.

"OW! No, thank you. How..how long have you been standing there?" she asked. "I didn't hear you come in…"

"Just a moment ago. I know I'm earlier than expected, but I wasn't really in the mood to stay at the main house," he said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Hatori, what happened to your hand?" Tohru asked, walking towards him. "It's…bandaged."

"Hm? Oh. Nothing..just..just a cut," he replied lamely, avoiding her eye contact.

"You're lying," she said softly. "Did somebody hurt you? Was it Akito?"

"Not..badly. Really. Akito just..she has a hard time..with things. And sometimes, she does not react in ways that she should. But it's nothing, Miss Honda, so don't worry about it. Really." He smiled at her, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you wouldn't like any help?"

* * *

As the clock ticked off the minutes to midnight, Tohru stood between the cat and the dragon, staring up at the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Tohru said, neck craned as she observed the stars.

"Whatever," Kyo said, shrugging. "I'm going inside." Without another word, he turned and strode back indoors.

"His nice streak had to end sometime," Hatori muttered to her, a smile gracing his lips. "It was nice while it lasted."

"He's doing_ much_ better," Tohru said with a little giggle. "Who knows? Maybe this year will bring change for him. Maybe this year will bring change for _all_ of us." Hatori turned to look at her.

"Maybe it will," he said. As the bells began to ring, he slipped an arm around her waist. "Kinga Shinnen, Tohru," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

**A/N: I knoooow, this is long overdue, and not that good, but I have been absolutely tied up with school and things. I have loads of classes, and work, and phew! So. Sorry! Anyways…any suggestions, give 'em to me, and I'll use them! Read and review, as always! =]**


	7. Sakura

**A/N: Hi, everyone..I realise it has been quite a while-I'm sorry! I got wrapped up with school, then work, and I had major writers block. BUT I found out about this festival in Japan, and it inspired me. I don't remember where the Sohma family lives, if it was even said, so my apologies now if it does not work with the story line. If anyone does know where they live, please tell me =] Enjoy, read, review!**

* * *

Sakura

"Shigure," Tohru said as she placed tea before the dog, "I've been thinking, and-,"  
"Always risky," Shigure interjected, smirking.  
"Yes, well," Tohru continued on, blushing, "I want to do something that none of us has ever done before. Oh, you two are included, you don't have to feel unwelcome," she added to Hatori and Ayame hastily. "It's just…I was listening to the radio this morning, and did you know about the sakura festivals all over Japan?"

"I've heard of them, although I've never actually been to one…never really seemed like my type of thing," he said, sipping at his tea and watching her.

"O-oh," she said, smoothing her apron out. Swiftly, Hatori said,

"Weren't you just talking about your New Year's resolution, Shi'i? That one where you were going to throw caution to the wind and leave yourself open to try new things?" He placed special emphasis on the last few words.

"Why, yes, yes I was," Shigure said, snapping his fingers. "Tell me all about this little festival of yours. I'm all ears."

"Well, it's only a twenty minute walk to it from this house, and I thought maybe we could go..you know, as a family? They say that there are 10,000 sakura trees, and they're all lit up at night, and there are even carriages and cruise ships running!"

"Breathe, Tohru," Ayame said, eyes twinkling.

"Oh, right, sorry," she said, turning pink again. "So, what do you say? Can we go?" She stared pleadingly at the three men.

"I don't see why not," Shigure conceded. "Boys?"

"We're in," Ayame cried. "Funfunfun!"

* * *

21 April. The perfect time to go to a festival. It had begun to warm up, and the trees were dotted with buds and half-grown leaves. Tohru swung her arms back and forth, looking up at the clear sky. Perfect. Hatori and Ayame walked on either side of her; a surly Kyo and an exasperated Yuki trailed behind with Shigure, Kisa, and Momiji.

"I'm so excited, Tohru," Kisa said, slipping her hand into Tohru's. "I don't think I've ever gone to anything like this before."

"Me either," the older girl said, smiling down at her. "I'm happy you were able to come with us, Kisa!"

"Yes, me too," the tiger agreed, orange eyes peering around excitedly.

As they drew closer, the sound of singing voices rose through the air. Tohru strained to hear the words, and joined in when she recognized the tune.

"Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite…I love this song! Sakura, sakura, hmmm," she hummed, "I don't know all of the words."

"Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta," Hatori murmured.

"Oh, Hatori, you know them!" Tohru cried, grasping his arm lightly in her hands, "Won't you sing?"

"I don't sing," he said flatly, glancing down at her hands. He could feel his skin tingling under her touch. "Why don't you sing it, Momiji?" he asked. "You've been oddly quiet."

"I don't know this song," he said.

"Thank God," Kyo muttered, "We get enough of your singing."

* * *

Thousands of trees twinkled with lights; the air was almost intoxicating with the scent of cherry blossoms. Tohru looked around in wonderment, overwhelmed with the sights of the lit up trees and the horse-drawn carriages. Couple sat inside, smiling and holding hands. She looked on for a moment, seeing the looks they exchanged; she wasn't lonely, but when she saw such pure love, she couldn't help but wish for her own.

"Oh, it's all so beautiful!" Tohru cried, looking around. "It is so…so…"

"Majestic?" Yuki offered, looking around as well. "You're right."

"And look at those carriages," she said, pointed at the blossom-adorned carriages. "Have you ever seen something so wonderful?"

"Why don't you take a ride on one, Tohru?" Shigure suggested, smiling. "I can see you bobbing on your toes."

Blushing, Tohru rolled back onto her whole foot. "O-oh, I don't know.." she trailed off, staring at the horses as they trotted by.

"Oh, go on!" Momiji cried. "How many times will you ever get to ride on one?"

"But I..I don't have someone to ride with," she said quietly. After a moment, Hatori said,

"I'll ride with you." His voice sounded more confident than he felt. He shoved his hands into his pockets to keep them from trembling. _Cool it, Hatori¸_ he scolded himself, _she's just a teenage girl…and you're a grown man. _

"Really?" she said, her eyes lighting up. She took hold of his arm again. "Oh, Hatori, thank you!"

Ignoring the faces that Ayame and Shigure made toward him, he steered her in the direction of the nearest free carriage. "It's my pleasure," Hatori said, smiling at her. He helped her up into the cart and then followed her in.

"Young love," the driver commented lightly, snapping the horses into movement, "It's so nice to see." Neither passenger bothered to correct their driver. They sat side by side quietly, looking around.

"Oh!" Tohru said as some blossoms dropped between Hatori and herself. She picked them up and inhaled, closing her eyes. "They're so beautiful." She opened her eyes as Hatori pulled the blossoms from her hand. "Wh-what..?" Gently, he tucked her hair behind one ear and placed the blossom in her hair. He smiled softly down at her, enjoying the pink tinge that colored her cheeks. "Thank you.." she said, staring up at him through her eyelashes.

"You're welcome," he said, his own green eyes burning back into her blue eyes. Silence fell again as they rounded a corner.

"Hatori, I-,"

"Tohru-," he began at the same time. "Oh, I'm sorry. Go ahead."

"I just wanted to tell you..thank you..for..for everything."

"It's just a carriage ride, Tohru," he said, brow furrowing as she shook her head.

"No, not just for the carriage ride. I meant..for, well, for bringing me home from the grocery store that day, and celebrating mom's birthday with me..and especially for that night when I was home alone and you called to make sure I was ohkay..It makes me feel so happy, knowing that you care about me." Her voice became quiet, cheeks burning. "Oh, I sound silly," she lamented.

"Miss Honda…Tohru," he amended, "You never have to thank me for that." He took her chin in his hand, tilting her face up to his. Before his mind could take over, he brought his lips to hers. She brought a hand up to his face softly, heart pounding. After a moment, they broke apart. "I-I'm-,"

"Don't say it, Hatori," she said gently. "Because I'm not sorry."

* * *

**A/N: ** **I know it's been forever. And I know this isn't very good. But allll I could see in my mind was the last scene, and I just had to write it. Review, pleasepleasePLEASE.**


	8. Otanjyobi Omedeta Gozaimasu

**A/N: I know, I know, I know. I'm horrible. Awful at updating. I should be sentenced to a horrible punishment, like having my stock of Nutella taken away. I'm sorry! *hangs head* College started back up, and the whole summer was a whirlwind, trying to get ready for school, and working, and just being lazy..oops..Buuuuut, I'm back. Thanks to everyone who has stuck by and kept on reading. In other news, I suggest that you all watch Clannad. It. Is. Adorable. Read on, my fellow shippers!**

Otanjyobi Omedeta Gozaimasu

"Did you know that Miss Honda's birthday is coming up?" Yuki asked Shigure. His cousin looked up at him.

"When is her birthday?" he asked.

"Shigure, you should know this by now," Yuki scolded, "it's 6 May. Anyways, I was thinking that we should do something for it. She always makes such a big deal over us, it's our turn to make a fuss over her, don't you think?" He watched as Shigure stroked his chin, thinking.

"Yes, I do, although who will do the cooking, or the decorating, or the organizing? I, for one, am no chef, nor are you. Come to think of it, no one in our family is.." Yuki bit his lip. Shigure had a point. The last time he had tried to cook, they nearly lost the house.

"We could…take her out?" he offered. "I don't know. What would she like? Ask Ayame, and Hatori, and I'll ask everyone else. Hey, speaking of which, do you know what happened between Hatori and Tohru? They've been acting strangely lately."

"I tried to find out, but he's so tight-lipped that I couldn't get him to break. And Tohru's been uncharacteristically hard to crack. But no worries, I'll get it out of one of them eventually, don't you think I won't!" Grinning, he pushed Yuki out of his study. "Now leave. I have work to do."

* * *

"Tohru," Shigure said, propping his elbows up on the table.

"Yes, Shigure?" she asked as she laid out dinner. She knocked his elbows down. "Where are your manners?" she teased.

"You should already be aware that I have none," he stated. Sitting up straighter, he said, "What would you say to a family dinner on Friday?"

"Oh, sure! What would you like me to prepare?"

"No, no, I meant that we all go out to dinner at a restaurant. Give you a night off, you know, let you relax. Sometimes I think we work you too hard." He looked at Kyo and Yuki as they settled in their spots. "The boys and I decided it would be nice, to be able to eat together with everyone, Kisa, Hiro, the whole nine yards. Right?" he asked, elbowing Kyo sharply.

"Ow! What the hell was that for? I was gonna agree with you," Kyo snapped.

"If you're sure.." she said, sitting at the other end of the table. "I think that would be very nice. How shall I dress for the occasion?"

* * *

He'd never been one to lose sleep over something as trivial as a girl. But lying in his bed, staring up at the dark ceiling, all that he could think about was that carriage ride. The way her eyes had been glowing, the way her cheeks slowly turned from pink to deep red, the way her lips had felt…Growling, he turned violently on his side, tugging the covers around him.

It had been a mistake. Why on earth with Tohru want someone with such an age difference, not to mention emotional baggage? She was young and vibrant. He was getting older, and with age, came more volatile mood swings. Why should she be saddled with someone like that? Except he wanted to be that person. He wanted to be around her at all times. If he was being completely honest with himself, he went over to Shigure's so frequently because he knew she would be there. Rolling his eyes, he turned again. He sounded like a middle schooler.

Avoiding her was not an option, though. Now that he had kissed her once, it was going to be even harder to keep away from her. _"I'm not sorry."_ That was what she had said. But had she meant it? Did she want it as much as he did? Pulled from his reverie by a squawking alarm clock, he pulled himself out of bed and into a standing position. Another sleepless night. What on earth was wrong with him?

* * *

"What are you getting for Tohru?" Momiji asked, bursting through Hatori's office door. Kisa, Kagura, and Hiro followed closely behind him. Hatori looked up, startled.

"You've been spending too much time with Ayame and Shigure. Haven't you heard of knocking?" Hatori asked.

"Hatori," Kisa whined, "this is important! Tohru is turning twenty this year. What are you getting her?"

"When is her birthday?" he asked slowly. He racked his brain, trying to think of when it was. June? August?

"It's this _week_, Hatori! Friday! We're all going out to dinner to celebrate. Didn't Shigure call you?" Kagura inquired, tilting her head to the side. "He was supposed to get a hold of every-," She stopped as the phone rang. "-one.."

"Dr. Sohma, how can I hel-oh, it's you, Shigure. Yes, the merry band of Sohmas are in my office now. Ye-I don't know. I don't know. Friday at seven? Fine. Yes, I'll get her a present!" After a moment, he slammed the phone in the cradle. _Dammit, Shigure, drop the Sakura festival._ "It looks like I need to make a purchase quickly, doesn't it?"

"What are you getting her?" Momiji asked. "I got her a really nice frame, mhm, it's got a picture of us from Halloween. Do you remember, Hatori, when we were watching scary movies?"

"If I recall correctly, neither of you slept too well that night," Hatori stated mildly. Momiji flapped the statement away. "What have you gotten for her, Kisa, Kagura, Hiro?"

"I made her a bag like mine, only it's a dog. She showed me a picture of a puppy she tried to bring home when she was ten. Her mom wouldn't let them keep it, but she kept the picture anyways. So I snagged it, and I made her a little puppy bag!" Kagura exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "It's so cute, I almost want to keep it for myself!"

"Hiro and I are going in on a pretty shirt for her," Kisa said shyly. "I didn't have enough money, but I really wanted to get it for her. It's pink, you know, because she's always blushing, but it's such a pretty color that I couldn't help it! And I don't think Hiro wanted to buy anything, but he said he'd help me." Hiro shrugged it off, rolling his eyes. "So what do you think, Hatori? Do you have any ideas?"

"Not at the moment, Kisa," he said. "I will think about it. Until then, you all need to go bother someone else. I have patients to see."

* * *

As soon as he finished up for the day, Hatori sat back with a cup of tea. What could he get for her? He didn't even really know what she likes. Puppies and strawberries. But didn't every woman like puppies and strawberries? Sighing, he set his cup down and stared off. This was going to be more difficult than he thought-and he hadn't expected it to be easy.

He checked his watch; it was only six. That gave him enough time to go and look for something tonight. And if he didn't find anything, he still had tomorrow and Thursday. Rising, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked outside.

* * *

"Tohru, sit at the head of the table!" Momiji cried, pulling out her chair for her.

"Oh, ohkay!" she said, taking a seat. Hatori and Ayame sat on either side of her, with Shigure flanking Ayame. "Uhm, what's..what's the occasion?"

"Isn't it your birthday, Miss Honda?" Hatori asked quietly. Tohru stared. "O-or n-,"

"Is that why you're all here? To celebrate my birthday?" she questioned, meeting everyone's eyes. Her own eyes filled with tears. "Thank you all so much! I've never really celebrated it before. Back at grandfather's house, it wasn't a big deal, it was just another number."

"But Tohru, it _is_ a big deal," Kagura said, smiling. "You're twenty now. You're an adult!"

"I am, aren't I?" she said, smiling back.

"We tried baking a cake for you, pet," Ayame crooned, "but we're no chefs, and the result..well, the result was not so delightful. And so we set up something special for you. Garcon!"Ayame clapped his hands, and instantly, a waiter came to the table.

"Yes, sir?" he asked. "Oh, this is the birthday girl, hm? No worries, we will treat you like a princess." He motioned towards the kitchen door, and three more waiters came out, carrying a large cake and singing, "Happy birthday."

"Make a wish, Tohru!" Yuki said, smiling widely. After a moment of deliberation, she squeezed her eyes shut and blew out the candles.

"Can we open presents yet?" Kisa asked. "I want Tohru to open mine first!" Twelve neat packages were stacked in front of Tohru. She carefully unwrapped each one, folding the paper and ribbon back up as she went. The last present was a small box wrapped in gold and silver. Shigure raised an eyebrow at Hatori.

"Oh!" Tohru cried, lifting it out of its box. A silver flower hung from a delicate silver chain; a small gem was pressed into the center of the flower. "Is that..?" Hatori nodded, and Tohru's eyes lit up. A real diamond! "Can you put it on me?" she asked shyly. After a moment's hesitation, she turned and lifted her hair. With shaking fingers, Hatori latched the clasp, his hands resting just a moment longer than necessary on her neck. "Thank you all so much!" she praised, eyes brimming.

"Otanjyobi omedeta Gozaimasu, Tohru!"

* * *

**A/N: Two things: One, the title, as I'm assuming you now understand, means happy birthday. Two, Shigure raised an eyebrow at Hatori about the paper because it's tradition that gold and silver wrapping goes with wedding gifts. Review!**


	9. Itsumo

**A/N: So I am totally going to be that person that shamelessly self-promotes. My roommate and I are doing a blog together. If any of y'all love me [or know what's good for you…jk] and have blogspot or google accounts, you should definitely follow/comment/visit. **

**patlarp. blogspot. com [just don't put any spaces. this won't let me put in the website.]  
**

**And it's pronounced, "Pachay," not "Pace." You'll see what I mean when you get there.**

**Read, review, love!**

Itsumo

She hated days like these. Grey skies, slight rain…nothing good ever happened on rainy days. They always made her jumpy and nervous. With a last glance at the sky, she went outside to take the laundry off of the line. No need to wash it twice. As she placed the last sock in the basket, the skies opened and it began to pour. _Of course,_ she thought. _Well, I guess my timing was perfect!_ She raced back inside, sliding the door shut quickly behind her.

"Boy, it's really coming down!" Tohru exclaimed as Shigure shuffled into the kitchen.

"I guess I have no excuse now, do I? I have to finish my manuscript. Oh, woe!" Shigure mourned, covering his eyes with his arm. "Mii will kill me if I don't.."

"You'd better get to work!" Tohru replied. "Don't you worry, this house will be in perfect shape before you know it. Oh, I should get that," she said, looking around as the phone rang. "Sohma residence…yes, this is Tohru Honda..w-what?" The laundry basket slipped out from underneath her arm, laundry scattering across the floor. "Are you sure? When? I see…how? I..yes, of course. Thank you..mhm, goodbye." She hung up the phone, and then looked at the floor. "Oh, I should pick these up.." Kneeling down, she hid her face beneath her hair so Shigure couldn't see her eyes.

"Tohru?" he asked, kneeling beside her. "What's wrong?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's grandfather. He's died."

* * *

"Thank you all for coming with me, but you really didn't have to," Tohru said quietly as she walked along with Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Yuki, and Kyo. They all held thin envelopes wrapped in black and white ribbons, koden.

"Of course, Miss Honda," Yuki said. "I know we didn't know your grandfather, but it's the least we can do." She sniffled a little as they continued up the path to the funeral home.

They entered quietly, setting the envelopes in a small basket. Further in, her cousins and aunt stood, thanking people for arriving.

"Daisuke, Fuko, Ishi, hello," Tohru greeted her family with a small bow. They nodded stiffly.

"Tohru," her aunt, Fuko, said. The other two remained silent.

"Tohru, will you be standing with the rest of your family, then?" Ayame asked.

"We are not her family," Daisuke said. He narrowed his eyes. "You were allowed because of grandfather. Now that he is no longer with us, you'll see fit to stay away from us." He crossed his arms over his chest. "We are not family. We never will be."

Tohru gasped slightly and took a small step back, wobbling. Placing a hand on the small of her back, Hatori stabilized her. Bowing her head, she murmured, "I understand," turned, and walked on, towards the memorial for her grandfather. After a moment, they all took seats along the floor. The priest entered, bowed, lit incense, and began reading. Daisuke, Fuko, and Ishi rose and offered incense to the urn containing the ashes. One by one, the guests did the same thing. Tohru rose shakily, and pulled herself slowly toward the urn.

"Goodbye, grandfather," she whispered, bowing. Eyes pooling, she turned and left, without so much as a look back.

* * *

"I'm worried about Tohru," Shigure murmured, staring towards the stairs. "She hasn't come down in quite some time." They all followed his gaze.

"Do you think they really meant it? How could they say something so cruel to Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"It's not like it's a surprise. We all knew that they were rats. Remember when we brought her back here? They were awful," Kyo said, tugging on a lock of his orange hair. "But still…What did Tohru ever do to them? It's all because they hate her mom?"

"What's so wrong with Miss Honda's mom?" Hatori asked, quirking his head to the side.

"Kyoko. The Red Butterfly," Yuki explained. Hatori's expression cleared.

"_That's_ her mother?" he said. "But..Tohru is so..so…innocent…Although I suppose that Kyoko must have shaped herself up.."

"Even so, that's no reason to hold anything like this against Tohru. She is not her mother," Ayame said. They fell back into silence, sipping their tea. After a few moments, Hatori set his cup down, rose, and headed toward the stairs. "Ha'ri, where are you..?"

He didn't respond.

* * *

"Miss Honda?" Hatori murmured, knocking lightly on her door. When he got no response, he quietly opened the door, peeking his head in. The lights were off, and she was curled up on top of her bed. Seeing this, he took a step back.

"I'm awake," she said quietly. "You can come in." Tentatively, Hatori stepped forward.

"Miss…Tohru. Tohru," Hatori said softly, staring at her. She turned and sat up.

"You called me Tohru," she stated. "You've never done that before.." Hastily, she looked away, wiping her eyes.

"You've been crying," he murmured, taking another step towards her. "Please..please don't…Tohru, they're not worth your tears. If they can't appreciate you for who you are, and the joy that you bring to so many people, then forget them." By this point, he stood by her bed, slightly uncomfortable. She looked up at him, eyes filling back up.

"No one wants me," she cried. "I don't belong to anyone. I don't belong to any family!" Her tears pooled over, spilling down her cheeks and onto her comforter. "Why doesn't anybody want me, Hatori? Why?"

"Tohru," he murmured, taking a seat beside her. He grasped her hands in his. "Become part of this family. For good."

"What do you mean, Hatori?" Tohru asked, hiccupping. "How am I supposed to become part of your family?" More tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Become part of _my_ family," he whispered, brushing her tears off of her face. He cupped her face gently in his hands. "Tohru, believe it or not, you are loved. Loved by so many people. And _I_ love you. More than I thought I could, or even would. And Tohru…I don't..want to give you up."

"Hatori," she stammered, staring up into his green eyes. They stared into hers, burning intensely. "Hatori.."

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! One chapter left, my friends. And, once again, shameless self-promotion:**

**patlarp. blogspot. com [just don't put any spaces. this won't let me put in the website.]  
**

**Do it, you know you want to.**

**Review, please! Love, Amy =]**


	10. Atarashii Jinsei

**A/N: Alright, guys, this is it. The final chapter of this story [but I wouldn't worry, I'll be back with another Hatorhru story-I can't get enough of it.] But I wanted to thank all of you who favorited, reviewed, and alerted me. It's such a happy feeling, knowing that people love my writing.**

* * *

Atarashii Jinsei

Neither of them had ever been so nervous before. And what was there even to be scared about? This was a happy, momentous occasion-end of an old life, beginning of a new life. But even still, they couldn't quell the furious butterflies, or their pounding hearts.

They could feel all eyes on them as they stood, waiting. He stood at the front, eyes fixed on the door as he waited for her entrance. And when she came in, his heart stopped.

"She looks beautiful," he murmured, watching her shyly enter the room. Despite the white face paint, he could still see her blush. He couldn't stop his smile. With a soft rustling of fabric, she came to stand by him. She peered up at him and looked away quickly as they locked eyes. In unison, they bowed and knelt beside a table that held an onyx sake set. Hatori took three sips of sake, each from a different cup, and then waited as Tohru followed suit. Once she had, they offered it to the other Juunishi. And then it was official. Their new life.

* * *

"Oh, look at these cranes!" Tohru cried, eyes filling. "Do you all make these for us?"

"Momiji and Kisa made the most," Shigure said, "Although the few that looked strangled were done by yours truly."

"Thank you all so much!"

One by one, the Sohma family offered forth their oshugi. Finally, Hana and Uo came to the front, holding a beautiful envelope adorned with gold and red strings.

"Tohru, we wanted to get you something for your new house," they said, "but we couldn't find anything that we knew you wouldn't feel guilty over. So this is from the two of us, to the two of you. Please do not feel guilty, or tell us it's too much. What you've done for us these past years of friendship is something we never thought we could have, and you proved to us over and over that we were worth something. And so it's our turn to prove that to you. We love you so much, Tohru."

"Uo, Hana," she said, her eyes spilling over. "I love you too!" she cried, flinging her arms around the two girls. "Please come and see us whenever you want!"

"Although I'd suggest calling first," Ayame said with a wink.

"Don't be such a pervert, Aya," Hatori said mildly. "Please, do feel free, girls."

"Thank you, Hatori," Hana said with a small bow. "You will take care of Tohru, I know it. You have lovely waves."

"I..uhm..tha-thank you?"

"It's a compliment, Hatori," Tohru said with a little giggle.

"Oh, I see. Well then, thank you, Hanajima."

"Shouldn't you two be leaving for your honeymoon by now?" Shigure asked, raising an eyebrow. What are you still doing here?"

"We're spending time with family, Shigure!" Tohru said, smiling.

"Well don't! Go, go! We'll still be here when you get back. It's time for you two to spend time together." Before they could protest, Ayame and Shigure were pushing them outside. "Go. Have fun. Be careful, and don't kill each other!" With a grin, they shut the doors in the couple's face.

"Do you really think we'll kill each other, Hatori?" Tohru asked, looking up at him. He took her face in his hands.

"Tohru," he said gently. "I have no doubts that there will be times when we argue. But despite all of that, we're a unit, you and I together. That will never change. I will never stop loving you, and that is all I ask of you in return."

"Of course, Hatori," she murmured. With a smile, he closed the space between them.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! I know it was short, but it was just a little epilogue to tie it all together. I hope you all like it. Review, as always! And I'll be back before you know it. Hatohru is just too cute to let die. Love you all!**


	11. Urgent Plea

**AN UGRENT PLEA-URGENT URGEN URGENT**

**Hey, everyone. I realize that this isn't a chapter update, and I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. I'm working on, it I promise. But I'm coming to you guys today with a stronger cry, and I'm imploring you to please check something out for me. **

**In Uganda, there is a man named Joseph Kony, and he's been indicted by the ICC as one of the worst criminals in the world. For the past nine years, he's been abducting children from their homes, turning the little girls into sex slaves and forcing the little boys to kill their parents, mutilate the faces of others, and kill. **

**When brought to the United States' government, they responded by saying that, because we have no stakes at all in Uganda, they will not get involved. Obama changed his mind and sent some troops to help. However, 99% of the world has no idea about Joseph Kony, but a film has been made to raise awareness. I am begging you-BEGGING you-to please, watch this video and share it with everyone that you can. Give a voice to these invisible children. **

**KONY 2012, on youtube. It's thirty minutes long, which is a small amount of time to pay for the past 26 years that these children have been abducted, raped, murder, and coerced into horrible things. Kony is gaining power and changing tactics, and this needs to be stopped. I know some of you won't take the time to watch this, but those of you who will, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE spread the word. **

"**If the government doesn't believe that people care about arresting Kony, the mission will be cancelled. In order for people to care, they have to know. And they will only know if Kony's name is everywhere." **

**Bring this man to infamy. Make him a household name. Bring his crimes to the light. Make yourself heard-make him known! Free these children. If you wouldn't want your children and siblings to be abducted, think about how much these families want their children and siblings abducted, killed..please. **

**Some quick stats: 26+ years of violence**

** -30,000+ children abducted**

** -440,000 people currently displaced across 3 countries**

** -The first man to be indicted by the ICC**

** -Has no cause-he does this to keep his power**

WWW. KONY2012. COM 


End file.
